a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to electronic files and more particularly to automated methods of naming and storing electronic files.
b. Description of the Background
Currently, on a personal computer, laptop, palm pilot, electronic pocket organizer, or other computing device, saving an electronic file requires a user to designate a name for the file to be saved and specify a location of where that file is to be saved. A “file” herein is defined as a collection of data or information that has a name, called the filename. Almost all information stored in a computer must be in a file. There are many types of files: data files, text files, program files which may include code, directory files, files of graphical format including Graphical Interchange Format (GIF) and Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPG), and other types of files. Different types of files store different types of information. For example, program files store program executable code, text files store text, and so on. Such files may be created and/or named locally on a user's personal computer (PC) or on a network. The “user” is herein defined as the person who creates, edits, and views an electronic file. Files may be transmitted to a storage device via a wireless link, such as a satellite link, a radio frequency link or other link. Of course, files may be transmitted via a hardwire link, or other type of physical link.
Currently, when a user wishes to save a file, the user must perform two tasks: designate a filename for the file, and specify the location of where that file is to be saved. The user may be required to bring up a user interface, choose a location (i.e., a directory) in which the file is to be stored, designate an appropriate file name, press save, or perform other tasks. This method of saving files is cumbersome and time-consuming, especially for users who wish to save a file simply and quickly. For example, inventors whose primary objective is to spontaneously create ideas, invent solutions, and record brainstormed ideas, may not want to spend unnecessary time or effort in specifying a filename and location. During the time needed to specify filename and location, an idea may be lost. Inventors would benefit from an instantaneous, automatic method of naming and storing files.
Further, in current computing devices such as PC's, the moment the “save” option is selected by the user, a file-saving program is started up by the computer operating system. The current method of naming/storing files is inefficient because it takes time to wait for programs such as Word, Notepad, etc. to start up.
A need therefore exists for a simpler, less time-consuming, and more efficient way for a user to store and name files.